


Warm Safflina

by multibean



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, I’ve sinned again, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smut, like holy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: He can be surprisingly gentle at times.At others, not so much.





	Warm Safflina

**Author's Note:**

> So I had BoTW in the back of my mind while writing the title, but I actually based this heavily on Twilight Princess’ art style and character designs, so think of it as being set then. I’ve been writing this on and off for three weeks and I finally summoned the energy to finish it and post it. Holy crap this is filthy. Have fun

This has to be, by far, the most unnatural and unusual situation to ever occur in Hyrule. And Link is loving it.

After a short while he becomes aware of his own breathing, realising he’s inhaling and exhaling much louder than he usually would. He wonders what Ganondorf thinks of it.

Ganondorf is _different_. He’s silent, strong, and focused. Link finds himself eyeing him up and down, eyeing those thick, strong thighs, eyeing that strong torso clad in black armour.

“Come here, boy,” Ganondorf says, in his deep, yet oddly soothing voice. Link finds himself drawn towards him as if he’s a magnet against metal, and he obeys.

It feels odd, to be in the warm, strong arms of the one who should be his nemesis. But Ganondorf is so soothing, so gentle and soft to the point that Link is growing drowsy.

“Don’t fall asleep, now.” The large man quickly props him upright, waking him up. Link suddenly realises where he is and what’s happening, and for a moment he’s overcome with this thrill, this sense of excitement and anxiety rolled into one. He realises he’s in Ganondorf’s castle, being held by the Gerudo as if he’s a princess, lithe in his strong arms.

The blonde closes his eyes and buries his face into his chest, smiling to himself. Ganondorf carries him into a wide, beautiful room, eventually placing him onto soft sheets.

When he’s ready, Link opens his eyes to discover that the other man is sat beside him, gazing at him with a look of admiration, his chin resting on one hand.

“You certainly are pleasant to look at, Link.”

 _So are you,_ Link says internally, his face heating up.

He places his hand beneath Link’s garments, snaking up his torso ever so gently and pulling the material back to expose his abdomen. He pulls harder then, and Link obliges, raising his arms to allow him to strip the upper half of his body.

The taller slowly leans over him and closes his eyes before flicking his tongue against one of the sensitive nubs on Link’s chest.

“Ah- _ahh!_ ” he moans, a little taken aback by this newfound sensation.

Ganondorf doesn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the Hylian’s nipple, softly sucking against it and giving it the occasional gentle pinch with his teeth. Link shudders and gasps, and with every sound he makes, Ganondorf feels his own nether regions twitching against his trousers.

There’s just something about that young forest man, something about the way his usual “HYAAAA!”s to summon his fighting spirit turn to moans of “Hahhh...” when the Great King of Evil tucks his hands into Link’s waistband and pulls out the cock he’s been craving so badly.

Link is staring at him, eyes lidded, face flushed red. He squeezes his eyes shut and covers his face with his hands, clearly bashful when Ganondorf runs his hand along his erect member.

“Why so shy?” Ganondorf smiles.

“Hahh...”

“Never done this before, have you?”

“Mm...”

Link thrusts his hips towards the other man, who tugs on his trousers and underwear and strips him entirely. The fact that he’s naked while Ganondorf is still fully clothed is making him lightheaded with both embarrassment and arousal. He wonders if he’ll faint, and what Ganondorf would think of him if he did.

He hisses as the Gerudo gently pulls back his foreskin, admiring the pink tip, glistening with precum. Link’s sure he’s never been so rock hard in his life.

“I’ve never seen a Hylian one before,” Ganondorf says softly, running his hand along it painfully slowly while his other hand holds Link in place. The latter is tempted to break the silent demeanour he’s spent years building up, tempted to just sit there and yell out, “Enough with the teasing!”

As if reading his mind, he speeds up his movements then and makes eye contact with Link, smiling seductively. The blonde feels a pleasurable heat in his lower abdomen, which quickly spreads out further until he’s laid there in complete bliss. It feels _so_ much better than when he does this to himself.

“Ahhn!” Link gasps, shuddering. “Oh-“ 

Ganondorf takes his hand off of him then, watching as Link panics and urges his hand back down towards his crotch, desperate for a release.

“Close, are we?” he mutters.

“Nghh!”

“Heh.” He smiles, excited to see Link’s reaction to what he’s about to tell him. “You’ll get there eventually, but first, I’d like you to earn it.”

Link stops groaning and pouting. _Earn it? Earn his permission to come?_

_Does he... want me to..._

Link suddenly twitches at the thought of his size, wondering how whatever Ganondorf wants from him will even work. _Is it even possible?_

A pair of strong hands softly grip his arms, encouraging him to get up. “Up,” Ganondorf asks him, gently pulling him until he’s sat upright.

The blonde’s heart is thudding. He’s practically giddy with excitement, nerves soaring through his blood like crazy.

The Gerudo undoes his garments and frees his large, dark member, watching Link’s blue eyes widen and gleam as he does so.

Link knew the Gerudo were much bigger than Hylians in stature and build. So, naturally, their body parts would be proportional to their size. But... holy Nayru! It had to be at least twelve inches, not to mention its thickness. He grows even more aroused knowing that the Great King of Evil was hiding such a splendid treasure.

“You don’t have to fret,” Ganondorf tells him, concerned still by Link’s silence. “I’d never expect you to take it all. But,” he pauses, and Link appears puzzled, “I’d sure like you to try.”

* * *

The hand behind his head is incredibly warm, and a little forceful, whether that’s his intention or not. Link gives the tip a small lick, tasting precum. He instantly wants to continue.

He stops resisting and allows Ganondorf to push his head forwards. The thick head of his cock enters past his lips, and the man sighs with pleasure, closing his eyes and tilting back his head.

Link wraps his hands around the huge organ, fingers brushing against the red pubic hair at the top. They’re unable to meet around the sheer thickness. He slowly jerks him off, gradually taking more of the meat into his mouth until it brushes the back of his throat.

“That’s good, Link. A little more, now. Get it nice and wet if you can.”

Link nods and draws back before spitting on it and licking all around it, soaking him. Ganondorf moans, grabbing the blonde locks a little too tightly and pulling his head onto his cock once again.

He gives another deep and breathy moan, admiring Link with golden eyes. Hearing that makes Link’s own cock harden again, leaking a little at the tip.

Ganondorf thrusts forwards slightly. Link feels his gag reflex being tickled a little, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. He’s tough - he’s had to be, considering he’s spent most of his life in the wilderness. He won’t back down so easily.

“Mmm,” he murmurs around the cock as the large man slowly pushes it deeper, hands caressing the sides of Link’s head in an almost comforting way. And then he thrusts again, this time meeting the inside of the other man’s throat. He coughs and gags this time, but refuses to stop. He doesn’t _want_ to stop, not until his eyes are watering and Ganondorf’s fucking his mouth without mercy.

It’s so hot and wet and soft inside Link’s mouth and throat that he feels he can barely take it. He’d hate to come now, not before burying himself in that sweet peach of an ass Link happens to have, already a little pink from where Ganondorf had reached down and grabbed it earlier while he was sucking him off. He’s still doing so now, softly bobbing his head along the length of it he can manage and running his hands along the rest. He has no idea that Ganondorf actually plans on stretching him out, on actually squeezing that enormous organ into him.

“Nghh... ack-!” Link gasps, eyes a little red and wet. He’s done unbelievably well to get this far without gagging. Much further than Ganondorf first suspected, anyhow.

“That’s enough for you,” he tells him, placing a hand atop Link’s head and withdrawing from his mouth. “Don’t wear yourself out.”

But... surely he wanted him to continue? He wasn’t done yet, right? Link wasn’t sure he wanted to stop just yet.

Frustrated, he leans forwards and meets the cock with his lips once again.

“I _said_ , that’s _enough!_ ” he growls, and Link retreats back, eyes wide.

Ganondorf closes his eyes for a second, brows furrowed. He places a hand to his temple, as if in thought.

“I hope I didn’t scare you too much just now,” he says, with that sly smirk he often has. Link just looks at him silently, watching him. He wonders what he’s planning on doing.

He’s suddenly pushed down, ever so gently by Ganondorf’s standards but perceived by Link as being more of a mild shove. He’s growing aroused again, so thrilled to be pushed around and dominated like this. Ganondorf takes hold of his shoulders, flipping him onto his stomach.

A pair of hands eventually find their way to the much smaller man’s round, soft ass, and he gasps.

“Not familiar with anything like this, I take it?” Link shakes his head. “Then it’s my job to make your first experience an unforgettable one. For you and I both.”

* * *

He takes his time. Link wonders why at first, considering he’s a dude and won’t produce any amount of lubrication in there no matter how turned on he gets. He can’t complain, though - not with Ganondorf softly biting and kissing every inch of his back, legs and backside, leaving faint wet marks.

For someone so covered in scars, Link’s skin is surprisingly soft. He runs over them with his fingers, recognising a few he himself had inflicted upon the hero.

He traces one particularly long one up his thigh, noticing it stops just short of his backside. He takes the chance to slip a finger between the soft cheeks, loving Link’s “Ah...!” as he does so.

He rubs against the entrance, breaching it and entering an inch or so before Link gives a groan. He hadn’t been expecting any other result, but something about slowly testing him to see how much he could take without lubricant was so hot.

He opens a small cupboard on the side of the bed and takes out a little bottle of oil. Link turns to look at it, recognising it somehow.

“Curious?” Ganondorf asks. “Here you go, then.”

Link unscrews the top and sniffs it, instantly recognising the familiar pleasant scent of warm safflina. He knew those plants had a huge number of uses, but he’d never expected this kind of oil would be one of them.

“You recognise it, don’t you?”

Link nods.

“Hmm.” Ganondorf takes it back off of him, using it to wet his fingers. He glances up as Link lowers his head and raises his hips, presenting himself to him beautifully. It’s only now that Ganondorf’s noticing just how pert and attractive Link’s ass is - it’s kind of little, but well toned as a result of his extremely active lifestyle.

“Mmm,” Link sighs as a wet finger gently presses between his cheeks. He fidgets when more pressure is applied, and shivers when it finally sinks inside him. It’s pleasantly warm; warmer than he’d been expecting.

Ganondorf notices his own breaths growing slightly heavier and quicker as he slowly thrusts the digit into him and back out, appreciating the sounds of pleasure that the man before him makes.

Link turns his head then and looks at him, a needy look on his face.

“You want another, hmm?” He nods and tenses up a little, making it all the more difficult when Ganondorf wets his other finger and attempts to slip them both inside together.

“You need to relax, Link. Don’t clench down on me like that.”

He obeys. He hadn’t even realised he’d been doing it at all.

Both fingers enter him much more easily this time. He doesn’t stop pushing until he can go no further, the ring of muscle stretched around the two thick digits. He feels so hot and tight inside, and it only gets him more excited to stretch him out with his cock.

“Ah...” Link gasps as he thrusts his fingers into him a little more forcefully this time. It’s frustrating feeling him brush past that little spot inside where he so desperately needs to be touched - at least, it is until Ganondorf suddenly curls his fingers a little and hits it dead on.

“Ah, ohh!” Link moans loudly, fingers tugging at the duvet. It had only lasted a second, but he’d felt it: the undeniable bliss he experiences whenever he fingers himself in his own time, the digits much shorter and thinner than Ganondorf’s. It hits him much harder in comparison to his own touch, and he wants more.

When Link bears down against his hand, Ganondorf doesn’t hesitate to repeat his previous action.

He curls it a little more this time, rubbing and prodding against the small gland within the hero. Link is moaning obscenely now, shuddering and curling his toes. He grabs at the sheets again, pulling them as if he doesn’t know how else to cope with the sheer pleasure.

“G...GAH!” He can feel his heart thrumming faster, and he begins to wonder how long it’ll take until he actually manages to come from this.

Ganondorf leans over and whispers in his ear. “You like that, don’t you, Hero of Hyrule?”

Links nods, throwing his head back and gasping. He’s _so_ close. He’s considering actually saying something at this point. All of his inhibitions have vanished, leaving him an irrational, hyper-sexual mess.

“Oh, d-d-“ he begins, but before he can begin his frantic pleads of _Oh god don’t stop please don’t stop_ , the Great King of Evil decides to live up to his name and slowly pushes Link forwards, his fingers sliding out of him.

Link turns around and gives him the angriest glare he can muster. Ganondorf just laughs, that same deep, ominous “heh heh” that Link has heard so many times before.

“What a great sight that was!” he says proudly, smirking his usual smug look. Link’s expression stays the same.

After an awkward minute or so, Ganondorf asks, “Are you still not going to say anything?”

Link is still glaring.

“Looks like I’ll have to make you speak myself, then,” he mutters, and pulls Link back towards him. This startles the blonde, who’s once again dizzy with arousal.

“You seemed alarmed, earlier,” the Gerudo continues, gently thrusting his erection between the ass cheeks. “Because of the size, I assume.”

Link nods shamefully. Who _wouldn’t_ be alarmed by such a size?!

“I won’t force you to do anything,” he continues. “I may be a right bastard, but not even I would stoop that low.”

 _Damn_ , Link thinks to himself, shocked. _He’d usurp an entire kingdom, but he wouldn’t force himself on one measly hero?_

His eyes suddenly widen when he feels a solid bluntness attempting to breach him. He lurches forwards on instinct, purely due to astonishment.

“I should’ve asked,” Ganondorf says quietly, clutching Link’s waist and effortlessly pulling him back towards his crotch. “Do you want me to fuck you, hero? Do you want my cock inside of you, Link?”

“YES!” he pleads, and it may be the first word he’s spoken in ages.

Ganondorf smiles, almost as though he’s proud of the young man he’s supposed to despise. He presses the head of his cock against Link’s entrance, pushing slowly at first and listening to the gasps and grunts the smaller man makes before him.

“Mmph... mmm.” He shudders as Ganondorf pushes the thick head into him, stretching the ring of muscle wide. Even just the tip in him feels huge, and pangs of excitement and anxiety coil in Link’s gut, his insides throbbing almost as if he’s being fucked deep already.

The dark, hot hands on his waist remain in place, stilling the blonde as he’s penetrated a little further. He closes his eyes, almost seeing stars as his hole is slowly opened up to accommodate the sheer width, the warm oil tingling his tight walls. Ganondorf remains completely silent, listening for Link’s sharp breaths.

He gives a sudden, unanticipated thrust then, and Link jolts forwards. He gives a slight yelp, his insides stinging like crazy.

He eventually bottoms out, not quite able to fit his entire length into Link before stopping. The Hylian’s skin has formed a blush that’s spread from his cheeks all the way to his neck, chest and back.

“How is it, Link?”

He just shudders and grips the blanket, tightening around him.

“I see. In that case...” He roughly slides out of him with a slick sound before pressing back in, much more quickly this time.

“Oh, ohh!” Link cries out involuntarily. He’s never made such lewd, wanton sounds before, and the fact that he’s physically unable to stop them filling the room of the castle only darkens his blush further.

He hears Ganondorf panting quietly behind him as he fucks him, gradually increasing the pace bit by bit. It doesn’t sting so severely anymore, the initial pain having been overridden by pleasure surprisingly quickly.

It still aches. He can feel it inside him, that thick, huge length, so heavy and hot as it thrusts between his slick walls. That ache is orgasmic, so _fucking good_ that all Link can really do is bite down onto the blanket and groan obscenely, drool pooling from the side of his mouth.

 _This... it’s... it’s even better than food!_ Link thinks to himself, shocked to discover something he loved more than cooking and eating. It was better than a hunk of gourmet meat roasted over a campfire, and even better than the rice bowls he’d make with the pigeon meat he’d gathered from Death Mountain.

“What are you thinking about, Link?” Ganondorf hisses, his cock hitting that little bundle of nerves that’s making Link whine with every thrust. “What are you thinking about while I’m deep inside you?”

His deep voice snaps him out of it then, and before he knows it he’s no longer thinking about the prime meat stew he ate yesterday and is instead far more concerned with another kind of meat currently rearranging his insides.

“You better not be thinking about that Zelda. If you are, I’ll know.”

“Ahh,” Link groans, turning his head to the side and almost managing to meet his blue eyes with Ganondorf’s golden ones. “Hahh... hahh!”

He _really_ hits the spot then, and Link is howling, shuddering with his orgasm. He shakily reaches down and grabs his cock, jerking it a little to empty himself dry as he’s pummelled from behind. Ganondorf hisses with pleasure, loving the way his climax forces him to squeeze around his member.

The large man moans, pulling Link’s torso towards himself and impaling him on his cock once again. “Link... you’ve just about worn me out, Link.”

Before he knows it the man behind him is sighing deeply and filling him to the brim with his seed.

“Ah... Hero,” he groans, gripping his waist tightly as he comes. Link, still overly sensitive, winces a little at the sudden flow of heat within him.

The Gerudo gradually pulls out of him, and the blonde is left feeling frustratingly empty. He collapses entirely at that point, laying flat on his stomach and closing his eyes. He is overwhelmed.

Ganondorf simply sits and watches the other man for a while. He watches his back rising and falling ever so slightly with each breath, watches the way his thighs still tremble after such a damn good fucking.

He is left wondering how he’ll clear his mind of this encounter the next time Link attempts to run him through with the Master Sword.


End file.
